1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device which carries out recording on a recording medium, and to a recording method.
2. Related Art
There is known a so-called PWA (Partial Width Array) inkjet recording device which reciprocatingly scans an inkjet recording head in a main scanning direction while ejecting ink droplets from nozzles, so as to record an image on a recording sheet.
A so-called FWA (Full Width Array) inkjet recording device has been proposed in which a full-line (the width of the recording medium) elongated inkjet recording head, in which nozzles are disposed along substantially the same width as the transverse direction of the recording sheet, is fixed, and image formation is carried out on the recording sheet.
Further, there are structures in which plural inkjet recording units, at which the numbers of nozzles are relatively low, are connected linearly and made into an elongated structure.